Japanese traditional hand massage techniques include effleurage, tapotement and petrissage. Effleurage is a gentle rhythmic sliding movement across the skin that aims to relax the surface of the skin by working on elastin and collagen fibres and also to engage the muscles to release lactic and uric acid if the pressure is increased. Tapotement is a light tapping movement or rythmical percussion that aims to stimulate the surface of the skin, relax the muscles and stimulate sensory nerve receptors promoting a nervous response. Petrissage is a deeper and higher pressure massage that compresses the underlying muscles with kneading, wringing and skin rolling type movements.
A problem with carrying out the above-described massage techniques by hand is that it is slow and inconsistent and they generally need to be carried out by a trained professional to be done effectively. Whilst a large number of powered hand-held self-massaging devices and attachments do exist, they do not mimic the above-described massage techniques, or do so poorly. However, by replicating the above-described techniques commonly employed by professional masseuses in a powered massage device, a number of beneficial effects can be obtained, including increased blood flow, relaxation and pain relief, increased lymphatic flow, enhanced nerve stimulation, skin tightening and energizing. The user may also be provided with a more general feeling of wellbeing. Furthermore, the massaging device can generate movements that a person's hand is unable to achieve and so can provide a more effective and efficient massage.